Siliqua Nailo Lillien
A full blooded elf with renown wizarding powers and a unsettled foothold upon vast tracks of the Wizarding Syndicate. She currently is known to operate out of Doras . Her powers of magic are mainly elemental. Her vast tracks of continental influence granted her the ear of Zook Torres and much of the Clifftop region of the city. The Wizarding Syndicate and Siliqua Nailo is just as much the enforcers of Clifftop as Thokk is of Beachside. Appearance She is easily recognized by her bald head sporting dark blue tattoos of ancient elven scriptures. She has expensive robes mostly colored in gold and velvets but wears little in the way of jewelry or piercings. Her eyebrows are scarred on each side and are colored dark blue to match the tattoo on her head. Early Life Very little is known of Sililqua's early life, however it is known that she has is some sort of distant relative to Jaren Friloquen ; commander of the Boardfort. Nothing else is known of her time spent in the wilderness before her admittance into the Wizard Syndicate's prime academy in Sintaro. Admittance into the Academy of Sintaro Siliqua came to the academy on her own, which is something of rarity. Most students are discovered by the Syndicate and forced into academy life to stem and control their magical abilities. Near the year 1085 Siliqua approached the front gates of the academy and was quickly ushered into the school and admitted. She was deemed to be of pure elven blood; something that is highly sought after within the Syndicate; highly dangerous and capable of near infinite power in the world of magic. Years in the Academy Siliqua spent the next following decades studying magic rigorously, almost never leaving the academy grounds. She was known to have little friends as most of her peers quickly became jealous of her achievements. After the first few years of teaching she became a special pupil to a high member within the syndicate named Consher Rigella. Siliqua's Pupilage Siliqua's relationship with her mentor Consher became one of intense trials, study, exploration and openness. The pairing of the two quickly became something the Syndicate thought dangerous. Consher quickly stretch Siliqua's powers to extreme limits and they sought out further mysteries and inquiries together. Upon her far surpassing the academies abilities to teach Consher and Siliqua set out under the pretense of recruitment and witch hunting to scour the ancient ruins of crypt that the Syndicate has been safeguarding. The crypt lay in the deepest section of the burnt wilds near the foot of the tallest mountain of the Burnt Mountains. The Wizarding Syndicate quickly caught up with Consher and Siliqua's plan to enter the unknown crypt beneath the mountain but were to late. Siliqua had sealed the entrance with a powerful spell that took the Syndicate nearly a week to destroy. A few days later a now bald and tattoo'd Siliqua exited the crypt alone. She collapse at the feet of the Syndicate and was taken to the Academy dungeons. Siliqua's Captivity She entered the academy dungeon's in 1120 AC. There she stayed seemingly of free will for the next decade in a state of meditation. Any and all attempts to rouse her from her slumber would draw her further away and she was promptly left alone. Present day, Siliqua will not speak of anything in her life between her pupilage under Consher and her leaving captivity. From Captivity to Doras It is unsure of why she left captivity and went straight to the rogue city of Doras but it is fact that she did. Upon her arrival to the city she was quickly raised up in great standing within the week and quickly garnered the attention of Zook Torres who seeked to use her power for his own gain. She has since become one of the highest members of the Wizarding Order even though her ties to the cult known as the Ascent of the One make her a known traitor, there are few in the Order who make any claims as such. Her ties to the cult are common knowledge though widely ignored and kept under wraps within the Sintaro Academy's history. Latest Activity Siliqua was last seen in public saving the life of Thokk during a brawl in Beachside Doras. One of the only times she was seen outside of Zook's palace. She is a known leader of both the cult faction based in Doras , as well as one of the highest ranking members of the Wizard Syndicate. She is commonly called the most powerful sorceress in the Westfold . Common Rumors/Theories The public of the Westfold , some around the world and mainly those on the Eastern half Kingdoms regard the following theories surrounding Siliqua. - She is actually the brother of the Boardfort Captain Jaren Friloquen . - Consher Rigella was one of the last members of the dying cult known as the Ascent of the One and converted her to it which caused it so resurface as a major faction. - That Consher and Siliqua had a romantic relationship as well. - That she is the reincarnation of the elven god. - That the 'crypt' Consher took her to was not a cryp at all but a legendary place known as the Road of Gods - The script tattood on her head is a powerful spell that can change the world (various theories as to how)